


Bewitched?

by Dreamer_for_free



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (don't really know if it's real), Alternate Universe - Medieval, For Your Eyes Only, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, based on a bedstory my mum used to tell me, harry!knight, louis!wizard, niall!servant (very brief), this story will be very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_for_free/pseuds/Dreamer_for_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- But Sir, the thing is the king isn't ill, he is bewitched.<br/>-Why do you say that, damn it!- Harry asked infuriated.<br/>-I've seen sicknesses from all over the world, Sir, and I've seen lots of men and women in this situation, and only one of them survived.<br/>-That means that there's a chance... Tell me how did the survivor managed to escape from the grips of death.<br/>-It consists of finding a wizard more powerful than the one that cursed the king; if the spell isn't removed the bewitched dies.<br/>-There must be in the kingdom a powerful wizard.<br/>-I only know two people powerful enough to cure King Arthur, sir Styles; one of them is Merlin, even though he received the notice it would take him two weeks to get here and I don't know if our king can wait so long.<br/>-What about the other one?<br/>-The other one... He is the wizard of the mountain... There's no use on trying it, nobody is braver enough to go find him and even if someone tried, which I doubt, he would never come to cure the king whom banished him from the kingdom so many years ago.</p>
<p>or the one where Harry is the knight in shining armour and the life of the king depends on quite a sassy wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)

This story takes us to a faraway era, to the reign of king Arthur and the knights of the round table, it was time of witchcraft and castles with drawbridges, time of magic dragons that spew out fire and paladins of unlimited honour and values.  
King Arthur was seriously ill. In two weeks time his weakness forced him to stay in bed and he barely ate. All the doctors of the court were called to find a cure for the monarch but nobody could find the reason of his illness. Despite all the treatments, the king got worse.  
A beautiful morning, servants freshened the king chamber while he was sleeping, one of them said with noticeable sadness.  
\- He is going to die...  
In the room was one of the knights of the round table, Sir Harry Styles, the most heroic and handsome knights of the realm and inseparable friend of king Arthur.  
Harry heard the comment of the servant and instantly grabbed him by the collar and shouted:  
-Don't you ever dare to repeat that! Understood? The king will live, he will recover... We only need a doctor that knows what his illness is about. Have you heard me?  
The servant shaking, replied with a strong Irish accent.  
\- But Sir, the thing is the king isn't ill, he is bewitched.  
It was time when magic was as logic and natural as gravity.  
-Why do you say that, damn it!- Harry asked infuriated.  
-I've seen sicknesses from all over the world, Sir, and I've seen lots of men and women in this situation, and only one of them survived.  
-That means that there's a chance...- sir Styles replied hopeful- Tell me how did the survivor managed to escape from the grips of death.  
-It consists of finding a wizard more powerful than the one that cursed the king; if the spell isn't removed the bewitched dies.  
-There must be in the kingdom a powerful wizard, if not I'm going to cross the sea to find one.  
-I only know two people powerful enough to cure King Arthur, sir Styles; one of them is Merlin, even though he received the notice it would take him two weeks to get here and I don't know if our king can wait so long.  
-What about the other one?  
The young servant lowered his head and shook it.  
-The other one... He is the wizard of the mountain... There's no use on trying it, nobody is braver enough to go find him and even if someone tried, which I doubt, he would never come to cure the king whom banished him from the kingdom so many years ago.  
The reputation of the witch was truly sinister. It was said that he was capable to turn the bravest knight into his personal slave with a simple gesture of his hand; that only by touching him the blood in your veins froze; that he boiled people alive to eat their hearts; that he could petrify anyone just looking them to the eyes.  
But Arthur was Harry's best friend, they fought together in a lot of battles, he have listened to his most trivial thoughts and also the deepest ones. There wasn't risk that he wouldn't take to save his king, his friend and the best person he have ever met.  
He thanked the blond servant and retired to his own chambers. He put on his armour and with his horse named "Horse", he set off towards the Black Mountain, where the wizard's cave was.


End file.
